Random Missteps
by JemMimi
Summary: Just one little dare. That was all it took for people to make some more dares. [One-Shot] College AU!


Random Missteps

"C'mon Marinette! We need to have a little fun once in awhile right?", Alya said taking her friend's hand and trying to drag her to somewhere. But Marinette pulled trying to pull back. "Stop it! You're tugging on my sweater! You know I don't want to get a new uniform! You already teared up the last one!", Marinette whined. It was dark out and she was kind of afraid of the dark. Especially if you go to a college full of meddlesome boys (and some girls).

Marinette went to college to study fashion. It was a school for really anything. It had a big campus and most students have to use a bus to get to their class. Alya was just starting her journalism class. But there wasn't much to report on school grounds. So her class gets to go on field trips all the time. That's why most people join the class. It's easy and less school time.

"Just one dare? Pretty please?", Alya pouted making some sad puppy eyes. "No!", Marinette finally broke free from Alya's grasp. She inspected her clothes to make sure that it wasn't ruined.

Alya smirked. "Then I'll tell the whole school that you have a crush on Adrien." Marinette had a horrified expression on her face. She sat on the bench next to her and covered her face. "Fine. What do you want?", she grumbled. "Yeah! I know you would agree!", the red headed girl hugged the, slightly nervous, girl on the bench. While Marinette wasn't okay with the idea of it, she knew her friend would never listen to her.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Alya crossed her arms. "I'm still thinking. Gosh."

After a few silent minutes, Alya snapped her fingers. "Yes! I got it!", she said taking a deep breath. "I dare you to break into a boy's dorm and take something on their bed", she smirked with a mischievous grin. "Oh my gosh! No! No! No! No! No!", Marinette cried. "I don't care tell the whole school! Just don't make me do that! Can I just get something from Nino?"

Her friend shrugged. "Nino is our friend. That doesn't count. Sorry girl. You already accepted the challenge. If you don't do it by 4am tonight, er morning, I'll tell the school newspaper", she said. Marinette jaw dropped open. "I don't need that in print! I can't believe I'm friends with you! You crazy bit-"

Alya put a hand over her mouth. "You don't want anybody to hear you", she tsked.

Marinette crept and tip toed to the boy's dorm building. Alya went back to her room to go to sleep. "I can't believe I'm doing this", she whispered. The girl climbed the side of the building and jumped onto somebody's balcony. She slowly opened the door. Luckily it seemed nobody was in there. "Thank goodness", she breathed. Then she took a look around the room.

"Wow." The dorm was actually really big. Like it was like the whole entire floor. "Just get something on the bed", she sang in her head. She quickly ran to the enormous bed trying to find something to please Alya.

"Um excuse me?", Marinette whipped her head around. There was Adrien Agreste. Just in a pair of boxers. No shirt. Just a six pack to make any girl swoon. Then her face quickly turned red. She waved her hand in front of her face. "It's not what it looks like!", she said trying to hide her face so he wouldn't recognize her.

"Marinette? Is that you?", he asked in disbelief. Of course he'd be shocked. Marinette was a sweet innocent girl. She nodded her head. He gestured to his bed, "So do you do this every night?", he asked.

"Oh no! No! It was a dare", she said putting one of her hands on the other arm. "I was suppose to steal something from a boy's bed", she said. _Didn't think it would be Adrien. Oh no! Marinette you've done it this time! He probably doesn't like me! Thinks I'm a weirdo! Or a perv!_

"Um, okay… so what do you want to take?", he asked. "Really? You actually would let me take something?", she said happily. "Just as long as I get it back. And not damaged." He handed her a pillowcase. "I don't know what to really give you so just take it", he said. "T-thanks", she said.

"Better go through the window. You'd get in trouble if a girl is in the boy's dorm at night", he suggested. She walked back to where she originally came in. Then waved her hand. "Thanks again!"

"H-here", Marinette said giving back Adrien the pillowcase the next day. Alya had already freaked out when she came back with a pillowcase. "YOU GRABBED A PILLOWCASE?!"

He took it from her and put it into his bed. She quickly walked away so Adrien and Nino wouldn't see her face red. "Dude. You and Marinette?", Nino punched his hand onto Adrien's arm. "What? No. Somebody dared her to steal something from a boy's bed. That's all."

"Sounds like something Alya would do", Nino said. "Hey! We should make up a dare for both of us!", he said. "Just if you suffer the pain with me", Adrien said.

"I dare you to finally ask out Alya", Adrien said.

"Sure. That's cool. How 'bout", Nino thought in his head. "You go over to Marinette's dorm and sleep right next to her _all night_ ", he said.

"No! That's ridiculous!", Adrien said. "Na uh uh. You have to suffer the pain with me remember?"

Adrien grumbled and quick and short, "Fine."

Adrien snuck into Marinette's room that night. He wore sweatpants and a pajama shirt. And thank goodness she was too. Just sleep next to her right? No big deal…

"AHH!"

Adrien landed on the floor with a big bruise on his head. "Ow!", he yelled rubbing his head. Marinette just stared at him with a murderous look. "Why are you in my room you pervert!", she said trying not to wake anyone up.

"It was a dare okay!"

 **I swear I will update my other stories soon. I just needed Adrientte fluff.**


End file.
